


You and you and me together

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Series: HC-bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Falsely Accused, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, but no actual cheating is being done it's just a misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: It’s with the knowledge that Minho and Chan are dating that Jisung walks into the practise room and hears Chan say, “Hey, Felix, how you doin’? I'm not a photographer but I can picture you and me together.”Or, Jisung has no clue that Chan is dating both Felix and Minho.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: HC-bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	You and you and me together

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for and wrote this whole thing today - when I have like 10 other fics I should be working on...
> 
> There’s only 9 other fics for minchanlix, 2 of which aren’t in english, 1 is just a prompt collection, and one doesn’t even seem to be minchanlix or if it is only in the background
> 
> This is written for the prompt "falsely accused" for the hurt/comfort bingo

Jisung walks into the practise room with a knowledge that is very important for the events he’s about to discover.

He may have once upon a time thought that he and Minho are very close to each other, but he had to reevaluate that when Minho had accidentally told him something world changing yesterday.

“You absolute fucking dork, hyung,” Minho had muttered to himself, staring at his phone, when Jisung walked into his room. It seemed he hadn’t noticed Jisung, especially considering how he the next moment added, “I don’t understand why I’m in love with you.”

Jisung had almost spit out his drink, making Minho spin around with a death glare ready in his eyes.

“You’re in love with Chan-hyung?” Jisung had sputtered when he’d finally managed to compose himself. It was the only logical solution he could come to, especially considering how he was instantly reminded of situations that seemed just a little bit  _ off _ about how Minho and Chan interacted with each other.

“Don’t you dare say a single fucking thing about it to anyone or you’ll join Hyunjin in the airfrier.”

“Don’t worry!” Jisung had hurried to defend himself, “I won’t utter a peep to Chan-hyung!”

Minho had rolled his eyes at that. “I don’t care about Channie-hyung, he already knows.”

Jisung had once again been stupid enough to take a sip of his drink and had almost choked. “He does?!”

Minho had closed his eyes and taken a deep breath, and then proceeded to shock Jisung for a third time. “Yes, kinda hard to date otherwise.”

Quite obviously Minho either hadn’t meant to say that or wasn’t meant to reveal that information, considering the look on his face that had followed, but Jisung had hurried out of the room after that before Minho could follow through on any kinds of threats.

So, it’s with the knowledge that Minho and Chan are dating that he walks into the practise room and hears Chan say, “Hey, Felix, how you doin’? I'm not a photographer but I can picture you and me together.”

Another step into the room and the two come into view, just as Chan’s giggles mingle with Felix’s at Chan’s words, and then Felix leans forward and kisses him.

Jisung stumbles back out of the room before they can see him.

Jisung isn’t sure whether he should tell Minho what he saw, or confront Chan about it first. Maybe there’s a perfectly clear explanation for what he saw, and Chan really isn't cheating on Minho. Yeah, that has to be it — Chan can’t be a cheater, right?

——

Chan decides that he should probably have a break, and decides to seek out Felix. He finds him in one of the practise rooms, knocking on the door as he opens in so he won't startle him.

"Hi, hyung!" Felix greets him, grinning widely.

Chan goes to sit down on the couch, watching as Felix dances for a while. He comes over later, throwing himself down on the couch next to Chan with a bright laugh.

Chan can't help but stare at him. Felix's freckles are like stars, and whenever he laughs they seem to sparkle as if with a light from within.

“Hey, Felix, how you doin’?" Chan asks him, giggling already." I'm not a photographer but I can picture you and me together.”

Felix giggles at him, the sound like bells, as clear as the air a late summer evening, and leans forward to kiss Chan.

"Have you seen Minho today?" Chan murmurs against his lips. "I'm taking a break, and I thought both of you should have one as well."

Felix leans back and gives Chan a look that is so soft it makes his heart swoop with love. "Only this morning, but he left before I finished breakfast."

"I'll just search for him later, then," Chan says and pulls Felux back against him.

——

Jisung steels himself for the confrontation, forcing some anger to pool in his stomach to make sure he’ll actually follow through with it. Chan is really just a cuddle little wolf with a lot of emotions, but Minho has emotions as well, and it’s Jisung’s duty as his best friend to make sure that they’re protected.

He decides to corner him in his studio, where he has no room to escape.

“Hyung, we need to talk,” he says when he opens the door and steps inside.

Chan startles and almost falls out of his chair, clearly not having expected Jisung to barge in. “Uh, sure, what about?”

Jisung pulls up one of the armchairs so he’s blocking Chan’s way to the door and sits down. “I’m angry,” Jisung says, putting his hands together and giving Chan a look he hopes convey what he feels, “that first of all you would cheat on someone, but also that you didn’t tell us something as important as this.”

“What?” Chan asks, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“I saw you and Felix kissing,” Jisung says, expecting a big reaction from Chan.

Instead, he just gets a simple, “Okay?”

Jisung frowns — this isn’t going the way he expected.

“So where does the cheating come in?” Chan asks. “Really, Jisung, I don’t follow, and I also can’t believe you’d think I would ever cheat on someone.”

Jisung gapes, and then exclaims, “I know that you and Minho are dating! He told me yesterday!”

Chan’s lips form into a circle and he breathes out, “ _ Ah _ ,” some kind of realisation coming over his face.

Jisung feels himself frown, and almost flinches from surprise when Chan places a hand on Jisung’s knee.

“Jisung, it’s nothing like what you think it is.” Chan’s voice is gentle as he says it, and it confuses Jisung further, considering that he was showing his anger to Chan earlier. “I didn’t know Minho had told you that. And I’m sorry if we ever made you feel bad for not having told you. We’re still trying to figure everything out, because me and Felix are also dating.”

He holds up a hand when Jisung opens his mouth to ask a question. “All three of us are on board about it, we just haven’t told anyone else because Minho and Felix are still trying to figure out just how exactly they feel for each other. They’re both in love with me, and I with them, but they’re still unsure about each other.”   
_ What? _ That’s the very last thing Jisung had expected when he walked here, and yet now that it’s spelled out in front of him he can’t say that he’s too surprised. The evidence is all there, he just never thought to put it together.

“Oh,” Jisung voices, dumbfounded. “That makes no sense at all. But obviously you would all be dating.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Chan said, but he sounds just as confused as Jisung feels.

——

"Hi," Chan murmurs, plastering himself against Minho's back.

Minho hums in answer, patting one of Chan's hands but otherwise not turning back from the book he's reading. He has his glasses perched on his nose, and that coupled with his messy hair and the hoodie Chan is sure is actually his, he looks indescribably soft. Chan just wants to cuddle him silly and press kisses all over his beautiful face.

“When were you gonna tell me that you told Jisung about us dating?” Chan asks into Minho’s hair.

Minho makes a cute little sound, clearly startled. “How do you know?” After a short pause he adds, “I was gonna do it as soon as I had an opportunity face to face, but it didn’t seem like something urgent.”

“No, I guess it wasn’t,” Chan sighs, shaking his head when a few strands of Minho’s hair tickles his nose. “It’s just that… He saw me and Felix kissing, so he thought I was cheating on you.”

Minho’s book clatters to the floor with a loud bang. He shrugs Chan off his back so he can face him, and asks, “Did he really think you would ever do something like that?”

Chan shrugs. “That’s what he said. It’s fair, though — he only knew that you and I are dating, and then he saw me kissing someone else.”

“Sure,” Minho rolls his eyes, “but you wouldn’t ever actually do that. You’re too good and care too much about people’s feelings to ever hurt your partner like that.”

“It’s why you love me,” Chan jokes, and his grins grow wider when Minho simply sighs and leans forward to kiss him.

When he pulls back there’s a soft look in his eyes to rival the one Felix gave him earlier. “Jisung only knows because I called you a dork and then said I didn’t know why I fell in love with you.”

Chan smiles, a smile softer than a grin, and he can imagine that Felix would tell him that he has stars in his eyes if he was there to see them. “So you do verbally express your feelings.”

“Shut up, hyung,” Minho groans, but the hit he gives Chan’s arm lacks any strength. “I have done that before.”

“I know,” Chan says, nosing against Minho’s cheek, and then pressing their noses together before giving him a proper kiss, “and I never get tired of hearing it.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter (bangpeachchan)](https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan) and on [tumblr (s-kiz)](https://s-kiz.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (perhaps one day I'll write some actual proper ot3 minchanlix)


End file.
